


Right Here?

by Wayward_and_Worn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 14:57:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19428322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_and_Worn/pseuds/Wayward_and_Worn
Summary: Short appearance by Dean.  And Sam missed his woman.  Oh and this is a very short drabble.





	Right Here?

The welcoming clang of the bunker doors echoed, announcing their return. It took everything in Y/N not to launch off the couch in the library to greet the Winchesters like an excited puppy. Although, at this point, humping Sam’s leg wasn’t totally out of the question.

They had been gone for weeks. Almost a month. She’d stayed behind for safety and research. Last time she spoke to him, she warned that she wouldn’t be responsible for her actions once she got her hands on him. He hadn’t appeared to be overly concerned.

Dean trudged through first. Shoulders hunched a little, carrying his duffle. Seeing her on the couch, he stopped and gave a weary smile. “Hey sweetheart. Miss us?”

“Of course,” she sat up, resting her back on the arm of the couch. “There’s fresh pie and beer in the kitchen.”

At that, he turned towards the kitchen doorway, as if he could hear the pie simply existing. Looking back with much more alert eyes, he opened his mouth to speak.

“I know, I’m the best.” She winked and laughed. “Go,” she told his rapidly retreating back. Shaking her head a little as she heard the duffle unceremoniously hit the floor. She was about to turn to look for Sam when two dull thuds sounded next to her. She glanced over and saw denim-clad knees. Her eyes roamed up, up, up to finally settle on Sam’s gorgeous face. “Hello.” She said, the fire starting in her belly.

“Hello.” He responded, his hands in his pockets as he studied her. She watched his eyes shift from bright kaleidoscope hazel to a hungry grey. “Oh are you beautiful,” he breathed. Taking his hands out of his pockets to remove his coat and toss it over the back of the couch. 

She reached up, grasping him around the waist and pulling him down on top of her. He fell slowly, making sure not to crush her and to settle firmly between her legs. He kissed her breath away, his hands roaming her face, her body, running through her hair. She did the same for him. Frantically, they tugged at each other’s shirts, barely coming up for breath. 

“Oh god I missed you,” he gasped against her neck. Running a hand down her side, under the elastic of her sweats, directly to her mound. “I missed every single inch of you.”

Her mouth dropped open in a silent cry as he slipped his fingers through her folds. Her own fingers gathering his t-shirt in her fists at his shoulders. “Sam. Sam.” She gasped.

He pulled back, slight worry in his eyes. “Is something wrong?”

“No, we should just…” she tried to catch her breath. “…go to bed.”

He thrust a long finger inside her, grinning as her hips jerked in response. “I won’t spend one more second not touching you.”

She moaned as his lips captured hers again. 


End file.
